This invention relates generally to means for providing an adapter between stackable decanters, the type that are used to hold brewed beverages, in the category of coffee, tea, and related drinks.
Various types of decanters have long been available in the prior art. All of these are for use for holding beverages, particularly those that are freshly brewed, and which they further include other attributes such as providing for insulation, such as the thermos, for holding and sustaining a heated beverage, or a cooled beverage, for subsequent dispensing and consumption. In addition, some of these vessels or decanters are of a fairly large size, and include their own spigot, at the bottom, that allows for the dispensing of any beverage maintained therein, during usage. Some of these decanters, even though they may be of substantial size, perhaps in the two to four gallon capacity, may yet be used in conjunction with the beverage brewing apparatus, whether it be for the preparation of hot tea or coffee, or other beverages, directly under a brew basket or other brewing apparatus, the beverage as brewed being deposited directly into the decanter, of substantial volume, for eventual dispensing and consumption. Having a variety of these types of decanters, provided around a counter or shelf, as in a commercial establishment or restaurant, or even in an office, can take up a fair amount of counter space. Hence, usage of a type of adapter, that can be applied in conjunction with such dispensers, to provide for their vertical stacking, one upon the other, is an enhancement that is needed as a desirable contribution to the field of beverage brewing and serving, for the various types of facilities, as enumerated above.